Enamorada del Enemigo
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Él solo quiere venganza, ella solo quiere confiar...pero ¿que sucede cuando interviene el amor?


**1. Recordando**

_Siete años han pasado desde la última batalla, donde Harry Potter enfrentó por última vez al temido Lord Voldemort, siete años donde nadie supo que sucedió realmente con el Lord….justó cuando se creía que no viviría, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y nadie había vuelto a saber de él…sus seguidores, los mortífagos, habían recibido el beso del dementor en Azkaban, se respiraba un aire de paz por todo Londres…_

_Harry Potter se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley, Harry era un gran auror y Ginny estudiaba para sanadora. Hacían la pareja perfecta…_

_Hermione Granger era sanadora y ahora se dedicaba a estudiar Psicología en el Londres muggle y salía en plan romántico con Ron Weasley_

_Ron trabajaba en el Ministerio con su padre en el departamento de Deportes, era el vocero oficial de los mundiales de Quidditch_

_Neville y Luna amaban tanto la herbología que viajaban por todo el mundo en busca de plantas exóticas que estudiar y añadir a sus investigaciones_

_Para sorpresa de todos, un reformado Draco trabajaba también en el ministerio en el departamento de regulación de leyes y era accionista en Gringotts…_

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Draco eran los únicos que se reunían para tomar un café de vez en cuando….aunque Ron aún no se creía del todo que Draco se hubiese vuelto "bueno" después del intento de matar a Dumbledore…._

Su equipo favorito había perdido, ¡demonios! Ahora tendría que lavar el coche de Fred a mano…a la forma muggle, dio vuelta al periódico mientras tomaba su taza de café…

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo…la pregunta era… ¿Qué?

-Ron… Ron…. ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

-¿Qué? Dijo Ron por toda respuesta

-Nada…olvídalo…solo…olvídalo dijo una molesta Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia el baño y lo cerraba, recargada en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos

Siempre era lo mismo…llevaban ya dos años juntos, ese día justamente cumplían dos años de novios y él como siempre, no lo recordaba….

Lágrimas…más y más caían por sus mejillas…

Se sentía cansada con esa relación

Sentía que no avanzaban

Para Ron era cómodo llegar al departamento y ver a Hermione esperándolo en la sala con la comida hecha, la ropa limpia, el televisor libre…

¿En que se había convertido?

¿Acaso era solo para él una vulgar sirvienta?

Se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo, se retocó el maquillaje y salió del baño

Ron seguía leyendo el periódico como si fuera un día cualquiera…decidió darle otra oportunidad antes de irse a la universidad…

-Ron, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-Mmmm déjame pensar….el pelirrojo trato de concentrarse y de pronto sus ojos brillaron ¡Sí! Dijo el chico

El corazón de Herms amenazaba con salirse… ¡Había recordado su aniversario!

-Hoy empieza la reserva de boletos del mundial de Quidditch, gracias Herms, tengo que irme o me quedaré sin boletos…te veo más tarde, suerte en la escuela…y sin más desaparecía

Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento con tristeza y rabia

Sentía que el amor que los había unido en un principio iba muriendo a paso lento…

¿Qué había cambiado?

¿Acaso era costumbre lo que la tenía aún junto a Ron?

¿Miedo a estar sola?

Siempre se mentalizó de la mano de Ron, ¿entonces qué sucedía?

Si Ron no recordaba su segundo aniversario… ¿recordaría aún que eran novios? Tenían casi 3 meses sin relaciones…

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido

-¿Hola?

-¿Herms? Soy Gina, he cambiado de celular, hay reunión en mi casa, ¿puedes venir?

-¿Reunión de que Gina? Preguntó Herms con fastidio

-Quiero comenzar el proyecto de investigación, anda, ven, lo hacemos y así nos relajamos un poco, la profesora Vicky no llegará hoy, tenemos el día libre, ¿Puedes venir o Ron te tiene atada a la cama?

-Mmmm…ni siquiera se acordó…

-¿No se acordó el desgraciado?

-No…en fin, te contaré cuando llegue, en media hora estoy ahí

-No te preocupes, te estaré esperando con un bote de helado y una caja de pañuelos desechables…

-Sí, sí…adiós…

Sonrió…Gina su amiga de la facultad de psicología era la hermana perdida de Ginny, tenía un sentido del humor muy negro…era rubia, bajita, esbelta, grandes ojos azules…una chica linda

Hermione era bella, pero últimamente se olvidaba de su aspecto

Su cabello antes rebelde, ahora caía en suaves rizos color miel hasta la espalda, piel morena clara, ojos de un color miel profundo, esbelta, alta, labios sugerentes, cejas delineadas a la perfección….era hermosa

Tomó su auto, un convertible negro, regalo de sus padres al enterarse que estudiaría una carrera "normal"…en veinte minutos estaba en Notthing Hill, el lujoso barrio donde vivía Gina Moretti

Estaciono su auto y fue hacia la entrada donde una desaliñada Gina la esperaba, sin más esta la recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-Vamos Herms, ese bastardo no merece tus lágrimas

-Gina….no le digas así…

-¿Y cómo quieres que le llame si no ha sido capaz de recordar su aniversario? ¡Dos años junto a ti y no lo recuerda!

-Pero yo lo amo…

-¿Segura Hermione? ¿O es la costumbre?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Hermione

Ambas chicas se sentaron frente a la chimenea y tomaban té de menta con canela y comentaban sus penas…

Afuera de la casa se oyó un portazo y segundos después se oía el timbre

-¿Esperas a alguien más? Pregunto Herms…

-No, a menos que sea el tonto de mi hermano que olvidó algo…

Ambas fueron a la puerta y Gina abrió…

Detrás de la puerta estaba un chico de al menos unos 25 años, cabello negro, un poco largo, ojos de un intenso color negro, negro como la noche, de buen cuerpo… tez blanca, perfil aristócrata, muy guapo…

-¿Sí? Preguntó Gina con tono hostil

-Hola, buenos días, ¿aquí vive Amir Moretti?

-Así es, ¿Quién lo busca?

-Tom Miles dijo el chico

-Mmmm bueno, no está, ¿eres amigo de él?

-Sí, lo soy, vengo de Australia, he regresado a vivir a Londres y…pensé en visitarlo, pero si no está…volveré más tarde…

-Espera…dijo Gina suavizando el tono, he sido muy grosera, son las once, como en media hora llegará, ¿quieres pasar y tomarte un té con nosotras mientras llega? Soy su hermana, Gina y ella es mi amiga Hermione Granger….

-¿Hermione Granger? Dijo el chico mientras por su cara pasaba una leve sombra, como de furia, pero al instante volvía a ser todo sonrisas

-Sí, dijo Gina, ¿la conoces?

-No, pero es un nombre muy…hermoso….

Hermione miraba a ese chico y se sentía turbada…ese chico tenía algo….

Mientras tomaban el té, Tom miraba disimuladamente a Hermione…sí….la fortuna al fin le había sonreído…al fin podría comenzar su venganza contra ese mocoso….

Por fin empezaría lo que tantas veces había planeado, jamás creyó que la oportunidad de comenzar sus planes comenzaría ese mismo día y que mejor que con la mejor amiguita de Potter…

Tom Riddle, un chico resentido con la vida y con los tontos muggles, de amplio conocimiento en magia negra, el mejor de Hogwarts en su tiempo, se había convertido en Lord Voldemort, un poderoso y oscuro mago que había logrado poner a temblar a todo el ministerio de magia, todos decían cuan malvado era, más de uno lo juzgaba, ¿pero que sabían ellos?

¿Qué sabían ellos de usar ropa usada?

¿De vivir en un orfanato los primeros once años de tu vida?

Saber que era diferente y temido y aún así sobrevivir…

¿Qué sabían lo que él sentía?

Nada, eso es lo que sabían, solo juzgar y listo…

Cuando había intentado matar a Potter, casi había sido destruido, casi…. pero nadie contaba con su extrema inteligencia y aunque de su cuerpo original no quedaba nada, no se daba por vencido

¿Acaso creían que era tonto? No, no lo era….intentó robar la piedra filosofal, pero sus planes se habían frustrado, trató de utilizar a la tonta Ginny Weasley, pero esta se había revelado y de nuevo fallaba y cuando por fin había regresado a su cuerpo con sus poderes ilimitados…el tonto niño que vivió escapaba de sus manos…., tuvo que mandar a deshacerse de Dumbledore, pues se había vuelto una molestia demasiado grande como para ignorarla, y lo mejor era eliminarla de una vez por todas…la famosa batalla "final" había llegado y todo indicaba que alguien había conseguido derribar sus defensas…alguien le ayudaba a Potter…pero no…una vez más el escapó, y entonces, casi medio muerto, casi en el limbo, entre la tierra y el infierno la había conocido a ella…

Shannia, una bruja el doble de poderosa que el mismísimo Voldemort…

La bruja tenía una belleza difícil de describir, pero lo que más recordaba eran sus ojos, de un color violeta profundo y la conversación que transformó su vida por completo…

_Flash Back_

_-Parece que no estás aquí, ni allá, ¿tan cruel fuiste en vida?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-No, no, no…aquí la de las preguntas soy yo, así que vamos, responde_

_-No tengo por qué responderte_

_-Vamos, será como tú lo desees, tengo todo el tiempo, de hecho, aquí el tiempo_ pasa _como tú lo quieras, será rápido o lento, pero no saldrás de aquí, pero me gusta_ charlar _con los "nuevos" así que, ¿Cuál es tu historia?_

_-Soy Lord Voldemort, un mago poderoso y temido…_

_-Blah, Blah, Blah, sobrenombres y apodos no….tu nombre real…_

_-Tom Riddle ¿satisfecha?_

_-Apenas, ¿dime que tanto mal hiciste?_

_-Solo quise eliminar a los de sangre sucia_

_-¿Solo eso eh? En fin, ¿no te das cuenta que eliminabas a los de tu mismo género? Yo lo sé todo de todos, lo sé todo de ti, así que no intentes engañarme, se que has sufrido, pero has hecho sufrir el doble a los demás, pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer eh?_

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-¿Acaso tú me estas exigiendo saber? ¿Es una orden?_

_-No, no, no, tienes razón, lo…lo siento, dime, por favor, ¿podrías decirme que lugar es este?_

_-Ah…así está mejor ¿no crees? Pretencioso hasta el final por lo que veo, pero te diré, aquí es una especie de limbo a donde las personas como tú llegan, pues su alma está dividida entre la tierra y el lugar a donde vayas a ser destinado, en esta caso, te quedaste atrapado aquí, en el limbo._

_-¿Se puede salir de aquí?_

_-Mmmm una pregunta difícil…pero la respuesta es sí y no_

_-¿Por qué si y no?_

_-Bueno, todo depende_

_-¿De qué?_

_-De lo que me puedan ofrecer a cambio_

_-¿Podría yo volver a… a la vida?_

_-Claro_

_-¿A cambio de?_

_-Te diré las reglas, no espero que te parezcan justas, y si las aceptas o no, es tu decisión, si vuelves a la vida, lo harás de un joven que no pase de los 26 años, tendrás todos tus poderes de nuevo, podrás cumplir tus deseos de venganza porque sé que los tienes, pero, si te llegas a enamorar, seguirás siendo joven, pero tu magia quedara por completo anulada, serás un mortal cualquiera, un muggle en tu caso, y pasado el tiempo morirás ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¡Magnifico! _

_-Perfecto, pero recuerda, si te enamoras, lo pierdes todo…._

_-Descuida, no me enamoraré, eso no me pasará a mí…_

_-Bien, solo que recuerda, yo lo sé todo….y sin más lo último que vi fue su_ sonrisa _cínica y después volvía a ser un joven talentoso y apuesto y comencé mi_ _venganza, aún no tenía un plan, pero este se iría desarrollando…_

Era bueno implantando memorias falsas, en mi recorrido por las calles muggles de Londres, conocí a un chico rubio en un bar, era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, jugador de fútbol, unos ojos azules profundos, me brindó su amistad y yo la aproveché al máximo, el me enseñaría a vivir en el mundo muggle una vez más y ahora frente a mí, tenía a la gemela de Amir, y a la que una vez fuera parte del trío dorado que tanto odiaba en su momento, a la sangre sucia Hermione Granger

¿Seguiría siendo amiga de Potter?

¿Qué había sido del pecoso apestoso Weasley? ¿Y de su tonta hermana?

Ya vería como lo haría, pero algo era seguro, ella sería una pieza clave en su plan….aún no sabía que haría…pero sufriría….Tom había vuelto y esta vez, no fallaría...


End file.
